On The Run
by DibIsBestInvader
Summary: Kurt is being targeted by the Weapon X project. But, Why? Will they get who they want? Will Logan hold back his feelings for Kurt? WARNING: Rape. Later there is smut. Cannon is split between Evo and comics, though all characters look like Evo. Reviews appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

Kurt crawled into the tent he shared with Bobby. They were out camping as a training exercise with Wolverine and Beast. "Ugh. I'm zo tired.." Kurt groaned and lay back onto his sleeping bag. Bobby was next to him already in his sleeping bag, playing Pokemon Y on his 3DS. "Tell me about it. I was about ready to pass out after Logan swapped post with Mr. Mccoy" Kurt turned to Bobby, not bothering to get into the sleeping bag. "I think I pulled a muscle on the obstacle course." His tail rested as it wrapped itself around his leg. Bobby looked away from his game to the tired looking mutant. "Need some ice?" Kurt nodded as Bobby sat up and got one of the facecloths he brought. He created small cubes of ice and wrapped them in the face cloth. "Here" Kurt smiled gently as he took the bag in his hands and held it to his shoulder. "Much better, Dankeschön." Kurt sat up as well. "Logan was watching you again." Kurt sighed and nodded. "Ja, I noticed." "Why does he do that?" Kurt shrugged "Heck if I know." Bobby shrugged and went back to his game.

"Sweet. Got to the Elite Four!" Kurt smirked. "I just beat them yesterday. Now I have to work on the Pokedex" Bobby smiled and asked "With what pokemon. "Only Vis my level 100 Pidgeot and my level 75 Blaziken" "Really? Dude Thats awe-" The sound of helicopters approaching startled them, mostly because it was so close and loud. Kurt peeked his head from the tent. Bobby was going to do the same, but just as he did, the alarm sounded and Logan was going tent to tent. He got to them and Pulled Kurt up, onto his feet."Kurt. Come with me." Kurt was a bit confused. "Vats going on, Herr Logan?" He didn't panic as much as he was curious. Logan took him by the arm toughly." Bobby climbed out of the tent. "Whats going on?" He asked, more panicked than Kurt seemed to be. "An attack! Get to Hank. He is in the middle of the camp. Get Rogue and Kitty on your way." Logan growled out as he dragged Kurt along. Bobby Listened to orders.

"Ver are we going?" Kurt asked, A smidge bit more panicked now. Logan answered lightly "Far away from here."Kurt followed Logan to The motorcycle and watched as Logan got on "Come on. We don't have much time." Logan growled, pulling Nightcrawler onto the bike. Kurt nodded and Wrapped his arms around Logans waist. "Shouldn't ve help ze others?" Kurt asked, Now actually panicked as he looked around and saw two helicopters begin to land. He gasped as he recognized them from somewhere. He didn't remember where but he felt fear go its way to his stomach. Kurt put his head onto the others back as he his face. Tear went from his eyes to the others back. Logan knew he didn't have to say much. "I need to get you out of here" He said as he began to drive away through the woods. "Vat is happening! Who are zey!" He got a delayed reply as Logan tried to decide whether or not to tell him the truth. "The same people who experimented on me. The weapon X program. They are after you. I don't exactly know why, but the prof knows." Logan said truthfully as they got far enough that they couldn't hear the fighting that began. Kurt turned on his image inducer. The ride was quiet for hours as Kurt thought about it. The more he wondered about those helicopters the more fear he had.

"Elf... Are you doing alright back there?" Logan asked after the 4th hour of driving. Kurt nodded onto his back, still having not lifted his face from the other. "Elf. It will all make sense soon, or so I'm told." Wolverine pulled up to a gas station. "We still have a 2 hour drive a head." He said as he put the breaker on and got off, letting the bike Lean on the breaker. Kurt got off as well. Logan began to gas up his motorcycle and asked. "Would you like to get a hotel room or keep going." Logan looked at Kurt who had only gotten more tired since they left. He felt a bit bad for Kurt, Having a soft spot and all... Well, more than a soft spot. He straight up felt an attraction to him. Kurt sighed and said "Hotel... P... Please.." Logan nodded. He wanted to take care of this kid and love him but he felt the age gap was too wide and he had to much pride to lose by fussing over a teenager.

Once at the hotel Logan parked and led Kurt inside. Logan walked up to the keep and ordered a room. "One or two beds?" Logan looked to Kurt who shrugged. Logan turned back to the keep. "one." Hr grabbed the key offered and went up the stairs to room 221B. Once inside the lavender colored hotel room Logan watched as kurt went immediately to the sink and poured himself a drink. As he took a sip he sat down. Sure, He was tired, but his mind wouldn't quit racing. Logan saw the stress in the others golden eyes which right now seemed to have a hint of panic left in them. He sighed as he sat next to him and the small couch and turned on the TV "Huh, My cat from hell is on..." When Logan said those words, Kurt looked up to the TV. He let a small smile form at his lips. Logan knew this was one of Kurt's favorite shows. As Kurt let himself soak into the show, His lids slowly began to get heavier.

Logan had taken to watching this show, but looked down to his shoulder in surprise as he found Kurt, resting his head on Logan's shoulder. He let out a soft genuine smile as he realized the other had fallen asleep. Logan didn't move for a half hour, letting Kurt sleep. Logan was careful not to awaken the other as he lifted him up bridal and carried him to the bedroom. As he gently set the Mutant onto the bed, he felt The others tail wrap around his wrist. He looked down to the tail and gently peeled it off. He needed a shower. Logan grabbed a hotel towel and went to the shower. Kurt felt a shift on the bed as another climbed into it. He smiled to himself as he guessed that Logan put him there. His opened his eyes slightly as saw the hairy Canadian, without a shirt, who had gotten out of the shower. Thankfully he had pants on. "Go back to sleep, Bub." Logan said in his usual gruff voice. Kurt sighed softly. "What if they find us?" His mouth said. He hadn't realised what he said until he processed it in his brain. Logan looked down at the kid as he lay with him. "They wont. Even if they did, I wouldn't let them take you." To the others reply Kurt let a soft smile onto his lips as he closed his eyes and rested his head on the others chest. He didn't notice at first due to how tired he was. When He did realize it, there was an arm holding him around his waist. He let his fears and worries smooth out as he drifted back into sleep.

Logan watched The Nightcrawler's chest inflate and deflate with each breath. Logan let himself close his own eyes to sleep but only found panic in the back of his mind that had hidden itself away 'What does the Weapon X program want with my Kurt.' 'They want to hurt my Kurt.' 'I need to keep him safe.' 'What does the Prof know about this.' 'Does Kurt know anything about this?' Logan opened his eyes back up and took to watching the other in his arms. when Kurt has lay his head on Logan's chest he felt almost like his heart stopped. Though he could sense Kurt needed comfort, So he accepted it with open arms. He would have taken Kurt into his arms anyways, but seeing as it was an excuse, he used it. The next morning Kurt awoke in The olders arms and blushed brightly. He looked up and saw that the other was awake and watching him. This sent an odd shiver down his spine. He gave a grin "Guten Morgen, Herr Logan." Logan nodded to him and let him go. Kurt sat up and as he remembered yesterday he gave a sad smile. "Logan. I know this may seem weak but... I'm scared." Logan put his arm back around the 17 year old and pulled him to his chest after sitting up. "Its perfectly sane to be afraid. They are terrible people. But, I will keep you safe. I promise. They tested on me and torchered me, but the same will never happen to you." Kurt rested his head back onto the others chest. "Thank you..." Logan held him as he said "We need to get going soon. We can go get some breakfast." He turned off the holowatch "You wore this all night." Kurt looked down at himself before looking away. "I dont like my appearance." Logan grunted. "To bad kid. I do." Kurt raised a brow to him. "You do?" Logan replied with a nod. Kurt teleported off the bed, leaving Logan with the smell of brimstone. Kurt turned his watch on. "When I'm away from the other mutants I feel... targeted. So I keep it on." Logan rolled his eyes. "So now i'm not considered a mutant?" Logan asked, teasingly as he sat on the side of the bed while putting his shirt on. "N-No-I mean yeah. Vell no but-" "I was teasing you." Logan chuckled. Kurt gave a sheepish smile. Once the hairy man got fully dressed, he walked over to Kurt. "Lets go get us some grub." Kurt nodded, still concerned about the Weapon X project. Once they ate a meal of pancakes and hash browns, Logan began to drive them to the mansion.

Logan parked in front of the stairs up to the mansion. Immediately, Kurt portd them inside, and turned off his image inducer while finding the prof in the main room. "Ah. I have been waiting." He went over to Kurt and said "Come to my office and I will show you why they want you." Kurt was hesitant. Prof Xavier looked to Logan. "Would you join us, Logan?" This eased Kurts fears as Logan agreed. Once everybody was in a chair The prof sighed and said. "I find this hard to say. When you were younger the Weapon X program pulled you from your home, to use as an experiment." There was a gap... in my memory... Being with my adoptive parents then... Stumbling into the circus where they took me in." Kurt looked aback up to the prof. "Do you think my sister blocked my memory?.." The fur covered muti asked. Xavier nodded "She did. I can take it down... If you choose to remember." Logan looke to Kurt. He didn't want Kurt to remember. But, It must be hurting Hurts physic from the inside out. He left this up to Kurt. "Y-Yes..." Kurt replied shakily. The prof nodded. "Now? Or later." Kurt hesitated. "I need to know this now..."Kurt looked over to Logan, Who had pure worry on his face. He knew Logan remembered how the Weapon X project was. The prof wheeled over and took Kurt by the head and slowly pressed their heads together.


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt was running through a field of tall corn. There were other figures moving towards him in all directions. Kurt felt a bone crushing pain in his ankle. He looked down, discovering a bear trap chomped on his foot. The 4 year old Blue mutant screamed out in pain as blood seeped into his fur, dying it crimson. The fur covered, blue mutant screamed in agony. He was bound to a steel table while scientist poked at his insides, without putting him on anesthetics. He was cut open, being used as an experiment for the sick and twisted minds of the people around him. When He wasn't being sliced open, he was being injected with chemicals, or trained to fight.

The small blue boy sat in his cell, beaten and cut. Boots stomped down the hall, coming his way. The 8 year old pleased in silence as he kept his glowing yellow eyes to the cell door. English words rang out loudly through the cement corridor. Kurt had no base to make sense of these words due to only being able to understand few words like, Stay, Go, Attack, and as they called him, Furred Freak. Suddenly, the cell swung open and a large, tan hand grabbed the mutant by the spaded tail, and ripped him from the cold cell floor into shackles.

The 9 year old stood with his Katana in his hand, while his opponent bled on the floor. The pink haired 17 year old looked up at him. Usually, this would be when they stopped, and whoever lost got punished by no food for a most of two days, and the winner would be thrown into there cell. "Finish this." The announcement from outside the white, blood stained room boomed. Kurt looked over the the camera with worry in his eyes. By now he knew most English. "B-But.." "KILL HER!" It yelled, hurting both opponents ears. Kurts eyes went wide as he looked down to he girl, crying on the floor. "N-No! Please! Don't Kill me!" She begged and cried. Kurt dropped his Katana and stood to the camera. "No. Vont Do!" His english still needed improving. One of the military specialist walked into the room and went right up to Kurt, Punching him in the face. Kurt fell to the floor with a black eye and a bloody looked over to the girl without a name, who knew she was going to die, but begged for life. The military man took the Katana and stabbed it into the floor, The pink haired girls skull had the blade of the katana going right through it to get to the floor. Blood sped from behind her head, onto the floor, pooling around her. Kurt backed up to the wall as he cried. Fist began to make contact with his body, leaving blood, bruises and broken bone.

Kurt shook in his cell only 11 years of age, Blood mixed with a white fluid all over his body. The commander of the weapon X project zipped up his pants, leaving the boy to be covered only by his blood, and the others seed. The same as what covered his body, leaked from his anus while he tried to keep his breathing at an even pace, but the tears running from his eyes made that difficult. The man named Martin Sutter walked over to the cell door before looking back at the boy with a grin. "That was fun." He said before walking out.

The furry mutant ran on all fours as he tried to escape the lights and guns in the forest. He ran and he ran until he could run, no more. He feet and hands bled, but he would not stop. He ran for most of two days until he passed out by the side of a pond. The 13 year old Kurt woke up to the sound of laughter and music. Looking around as he stood up on two feet dizzily, He listened for were the music came from. He stumbled to were the sound came from, back into the forest. He noticed himself walk past a tent. He went towards the people who all went quiet at the sight of fur coated with blood. He passed out, right there. He chose to have his memories blocked that day.


	3. Chapter 3

Kurt's screams echoed through the house. Dishes hit the floor as Logan ran out the door and up the stairs. His instincts told him to protect Kurt. He knew Kurt would be safe with the prof but he clawed through the office door. He ran to the boy who was in the fetal position on the floor, crying. Logan got on his knees and looked over the boy who seemed to be terrified of everything around him. He looked up at the prof. The prof was pail and shocked he looked to Logan. "Take Kurt to his room, and keep an eye on him. I need to talk with Hank."

Logan picked Kurt up and thought to the prof. "What did you see?!" He rushed Kurt down the hallway, passing shocked and scared mutants whom had heart Kurt's scream. The prof only replied once "That is not for me to say. If Kurt desires to tell you, then you will know." Logan knew the prof had no right to tell him, but it pained his entire being to not know what had happened to his Kurt. Though if something was medically wrong, he needed to tell Hank. Ororo ran up to him as he got into the teens room. "Logan, What happened?" He asked in a panic. Logan didn't reply, he just set the boy on the bed. Kurt wouldn't let go though. "What happened?! What did Charles find?!" Ororo repeated, but louder. She felt motherly to the children. Especialy ones close to her sister's son. "We will talk about it later." Logan growled darkly. Ororo knew when to shut up. Her haind reached out to touch Kurt, but a territorial growl from Logan tod her not to. She immiediatly pulled her slender hand back and looked worriedly at the teenager who was crying quietly to himself, his tail wrapped around The Canadian man's forearm. The Weather controlling woman knew it best to leave, and did so.


	4. Chapter 4

Logan lay on his side with a blue furred mutant sleeping against his chest. He watched the biy as he ran his hand down the fur in his arms. Kurt told him they were from accidents at the circus... Did Kurt really believe this, or did he make it up to place a reason for something he couldn't remember? Most likely the latter. Kurt had to many scars to be from accidents some were orderly but a few random. They were almost all no doubt from the Weapon X Project. "I'm so sorry, Elf..." He wrapped his arms around the teen and kissed his forehead... It was Logan's fault. He should have destroyed the Weapon X Project long ago. It repeated in his head like a broken record. 'It's all my fault. I hurt this boy. He will never forgive me.'

Kurt shifted lightly in his sleep but only manged to get closer to Logan. The older sighed softly and watched the other sadly. Why did those terrible people have to get there hands on Kurt? Kurt's eyes opened to make contact with Logan's own eyes. Kurt's eyes were sad an dull but still held a facade of well being. Logan started to talk "Kurt... I'm so sorry. I don't expect you to forg-"He was cut off by Kurt saying "Logan. it... it wasn't your fault." Logan was about to pull away but his arm still had Kurt's tail wrapped around it. Kurt rested his head against Logan as tears found there way back into his fur. The Large Canadian mutant couldn't help but hold the other mutant close as quiet sobs filled the room. Kurt's tail had released his arm in favor of his waist. Logan didn't mind. He knew the other still cared for him, but it still hurt inside to know he could have prevented such pain from happening to his mate... No. Not is mate... This teen.

Logan pressed his face onto the others forehead and kissed his forehead as he whispered softly "It's okay. I wont let them hurt you ever again. I'm here. Your safe."Kurt continued to sob onto Logan's chest before falling back into an uneasy sleep. Suddenly Logan felt the Prof in his mind 'You need to take Kurt away.' Logan listened to the man before thinking back to him as he looked down at Kurt. 'What do you mean take him away? Shouldn't he be safe here?' 'I hoped for this place to provide comfort and safety to all mutants alike, but they will look for him here. Take him to Canada. There is a House in Nova Scotia. It may be small but we don't know how long you will have to be there.' Logan nodded to himself and sat up, Kurt still in his arms. He was about to put Kurt on the bed but was reminded that he couldn't when he felt the tail on his waist tighten slightly. He sighed and carried him with one arm. Kurt's head lulled on Logan's shoulder as The older man began to pack a bag for the Teen.


	5. Chapter 5

Kurt woke up in a sitting position on a leather seat. It was quiet around him except for the rumbling of the vehicle he was in he looked to his left and found Logan driving the hummer that belonged to Logan. "Herr logan... Where are we going?" Logan had Kurts tail around his waist still, but it was loose. He could have pried it off easily but didn't want to. I felt nice around him. "Somewhere safe." He told the three fingered mutant as he blew the smoke from his cigar out the window. "But, Vas about the Ma-" The boy hadn't been able to finish before Logan told him. "They will look for you there. It is safer if we leave. The Prof thinks so too. He is sending us to Canada. There is a small house we will be staying in." Kurt felt his fears of leaving the mansion leave him. Kurt Felt safe, knowing Logan would be there. He jumped a bit as he noticed he wasn't under an image from his inducer. He was about to turn it on, but was stopped when he felt the Big hairy hand take his hand. He looked back to Logan whom had a cigar in his mouth and one hand on the wheel. "Don't even think of wearing that dumb disguise. We're in back roads in New Hampshire. No One can see us." Kurt only caught the last two sentences. His body heated up slightly at the feeling on now holding The Older mans hand. He had cuddle with him and all but he wasn't really in the right mind to find how personal it was. He smiled slightly and just nodded. Kurt looked to his inducer and then to Logan, Taking a guess that the first thing he said was not to use it. "Ok.. I vont use mine image inducer." Logan nodded and put out the cigar before putting it with dead cigarettes in a smokers compartment in the Hummer. "You were asleep for quite some time. after you went back to sleep at the mansion you had slept for about 9 hours or so." Kurt looked out his window at the trees and the night sky that peeked out behind said trees. Kurt watched the few stars he could see as Logan drove. He took his knees to his chest and let his tail stay firmly on the others waist. He dare not let go of Logan's hand for fear of the older man drifting away and out of his tail.

It was over an hour before Kurt spoke up again, though quietly. "I should be dead.. I should have died in the la-" He was stopped by the Dark hummer coming to a complete stop in the middle of the empty road. A growl came from Logan's throat as he got the car moving again to pull over to the side of the road. Kurt immediately regretted voicing his thoughts. He didn't dare look at the man who had let go of his hand. Kurt took his tail back and wrapped it around his waist, a thing he did when upset. The growls turned to a heavy sigh. "Kurt. I don't wanna be hearing things like that from your mouth. Not now, nor ever. You know very well that you deserve to be alive. You survived some of the unsurvivable." Kurt wanted to say something back but couldn't find the words so he had to say the only thing that came to mind. "I..um.. I'm sorry." Tears found themselves once again in the boys fur. Kurts eyes opened from there closing position they had found themselves in as Logan talked. They opened to a face close to his and a Large, rough hand on his cheek. Logan's thumb gently caressed away a tear. Kurt had his arms wrapping around Logan's neck as Logan wrapped his arm around the boy's waist. "I cant stand to see you upset... It just... It should never happen. A kind, fun loving, Friendly teenaged boy like you suffering so much... I may not know everything that happened to you, but I just want to see you.. not... well, sad, or upset."Kurt's lips formed a small but true smile. "D-Danke... H-Herr Logan." Kurt stammered softly. He was sure the heat of his blush could be felt but the other's hand that was still on his cheek. Logan's mind was arguing with his actions. 'Why am I doing this now. Kurt must be freaked out at how close I am to him... touching him and holding him. Though he actually seems comfortable with me... Is he resting his arms off my shoulders, and around my neck? Why cant I stop myself?' Kurt was looking into The Wolverine's eyes as his tears calmed to a stop. "Kurt... You may have fur and a tail, But your still a person. You actually don't look bad at all. Your rather..." It took a few seconds to find the words. "I'm trying to decide whether to use, Cute, Adorable, Or Attractive." Logan could definitely feel the heat radiate off the other's face now.

Logan's confessions gave Kurt all he needed to very gently connect their lips together. Kurt got an immediate response from the other by their lips moving in unison. Meanwhile, Kurt's three fingered hands went into the older's hair as he felt the hand leave his cheek and hold behind his head to support the kiss that was quickly heating up. The kiss would have gone longer if there wasn't a danger looking for Logan's favorite mutant teenager. Once the mouths were pulled away with a small bit of saliva trailed between them, Logan landed one more soft kiss on the boys blue lips before getting to car back on the road. Logan let the boy sort his mind out for a few seconds to process the kiss they had shared. He could smell a little bit of arouse, not just off of Kurt, but himself too. Logan rested an arm on the console between them as he drove. "T-That was.. wow.. I-I didn't know you were so good at that." Kurt said as he looked to Logan, not minding his tail was the only thing to stay on him after the kiss separated. Logan smirked and lit a cigarette and took the others hand in his own. You would think a fife fingered hand, holding a three fingered hand would feel weird. But to them it fit perfectly. Logan had a smirk at the words from Kurt. "You're pretty good yourself, Elf." Kurt just grinned to himself.


	6. Chapter 6

Passing the border into canada was easy. Kurt still had his image inducer disguising him many miles after the checkpoint. Logan knew the other felt more comfortable with it on, but they were alone in the woods of Canada, in a Hummer with tinted windows. "Are you ever going to take that off?" Kurt looked over to Logan. "I don't see why you don't like it. It makes me look... Normal." Kurt knew Logan had just rolled his eyes. "Its not why I like you. Its not the real, you. I like you will, fur, and a tail" "ugh, Yeah, and don't forget zeh fingers." The teen retorted sarcastically. "I happen to like tha fingers, Elf." Now it was the blue ones turn to roll the eyes. "How could you... zehr vierd... I'm a frea-" Logan tightened the grip on the others hand slightly. "Don't finish that word." Kurt knew better than to try and upset the animal like mutant, so he quieted himself. "Listen. All those things I said about you earlier are true. I don't like to be all mushy and shit, but I do want you to know how important to me you really are." Kurt watched there held together hands as he nodded. "Thank you. I don't mean to be such a bummer. I'll turn it off. I guess I should learn not to be so dependant on it." Kurt took his tail and took down induced image. "Better?" Kurt asked, getting a content response. "Much better." A soft kiss was placed on the boys hand. Though it didn't seem much on the outside, Logan was was still worried about the Weapon X Project getting to Kurt again. Kurt let a small whine out. "L-Logan. You're hurting my hand." Logan looked down at there hands and realized he was squeezing him to hard. His anger must have gotten the best of him. He immediately let him go. "Shit-I-I didn't mean to do that, Elf." He tried to explain. Kurt just smiled and took his hand back. "What's on your mind?" Kurt never expected to hear the next words out of Logan's mouth. "I'm scared." Kurt was quiet for a few moments. "Of what?" "Losing you." Kurt felt a softness in his chest. "You're not going to be taken by those monsters." Logan looked over to Kurt for a few seconds to find the trust behind the others eyes. The moment their eyes connected, Logan could see the honest, heartfelt trust. It unnerved him, and warmed him at the same time. "I know. I just... Ugh, mushy feelings and crap. I'm not good with these feelings." Kurt laughed softly and kissed his cheek. "Don't worry. I understand." The Wolverine gave a smirk as the sky was starting to lighten up a bit. Kurt looked out the window to watch the sunrise, letting Logan take him to the destination.

A small secluded starter home was at the location Prof X had given them. It was one floor with a bay window facing a small garden area. The home was a two bedroom with one bathroom and a woodstove in the basement, though it had been rusted shut. Kurt walked over to the counter where a note was. The note had some kind of Floral design. Kurt read out loud. **_"The others escaped the Weapon X Project raid on the campsite. Everybody is safe. Groceries are in the fridge. Bought earlier today by a contact in Nova Scotia. My choice of person to check up on you, may not be ideal, but she cares. Just try not to attack Mystique on sight. She will be stoppy by when she can. I assure she only has good intentions for Kurt." _**Kurt could hear the -_sknit_\- of Logan's claws. "How could he trust that bitch not to kill us? She works for Magneto." Kurt quickly walked over to Logan. "Logan. Ve should trust Zeh professor." Logan looked at the teen who was only slightly taller than Logan. "I know but its Mystique. I'm starting to question the prof." Kurt put a three fingered hand on the others arm as the claws went back in slowly. "I don't know vhy he asked her to help but i'm trusting his judgment. I may not trust her fully, but zeh prof vouldn't put us in danger visout out justification."

Kurt lay on the couch while Logan sniffed out the groceries for any poisons. "There fresh, and clean. Safe." Logan stated as he closed the fridge. Kurt was nervous about seeing his mother. He was not on great terms with her, but she had worried over him many times. Enough to say she really did regret what she had done to him as a newborn. He sat up with a start. A small bit of his memory pushed itself to the surface of his mind. The pain of being cut into without anesthetics pained his chest. Logan was immediately by his side as he smelt fear build in the living room. "Elf. Whats wrong?" He asked, a bit panicked. "t-they c-cut into me s-s-so many times... over a-and over." Kurt cried out into Logan's chest as he was held close and protected. The Wolverine sat on the couch with Kurt and continued holding him, letting the boy cry. "Shhh~ it wont happen ever again. I'm here. I'm going to protects you. You're safe now.." The door was bring unlocked, but Logan knew who it was. He could smell her perfume from a mile away. as soon as she walked in and saw her child crying in Logan's arms. Her white purse was tossed to the floor as she hurried over her Kurt. "The professor told a little of the memories uncovered in Kurts mind. When I get my hands on the bastard who hurt my son i'll-" Logan cut her off. "What did the Charle tell you?" Raven looked up as she held her son's hand and kissed his forehead. "He told me about experiments, and surgeries, while Kurt was not under anesthetics... He said I would have to ask Kurt about the rest." Logan nodded as he looked back down at Kurt with Raven. "Thank you. For taking my son away and keeping him safe. I guess we can call ourselves even."

Kurt had passed out in Logan's arms. Mystique insisted she take him to bed but Logan ignored her and did it himself. "I got it. He will be fine. Trust me." "Thank you, Logan." Mystique followed him to the bedroom "I will be sharing the bed with him. You can have the other room to y-" "Not gonna happen, bub" Mystique let out a angry huff. "And why would that be?" Logan rolled his eyes. "Its not that I don't trust you. though for the record, I don't. Its that he would be more comfortable sleeping with me. We have slept in the same bed together, and you may be his mother, but your not that close. If he asks to share a bed with you. I will take the other to myself." Raven sighed and nodded. "Didn't think you could be so, logical." Logan rolled his eyes and lay Kurt in the silk, green bed sheets. "I'm not that great a cook, but i'm not a bad cook. Why don't you go and make something to eat for the three of us?" Instead of arguing, the shapeshifter went downstairs and did as asked, steaming a bunch of clams, and making a sweet corn side with biscuits.


	7. Chapter 7

Kurt awoke to a warm bed and the smell of food from the kitchen wafting into his room. He slowly got up and walked out into the kitchen, seeing his birth mother cooking. He slowly approached her. "Hey, Raven..." She quickly looked over and hugged him. "I'm so sorry. I should have been there." Kurt shook his head. "No. Don't blame yourself..." He hugged her back gently, needing the motherly love that was provided by the blue woman. Logan was at the table in the dining room when he heard Mystique and Nightcrawler's voices. He took his beer and went into the kitchen, seeing Kurt notice him right away he made his way to Kurt. Raven let her son go and switched the clams to a bowl while she made a second batch. Kurt looked to Logan with a smile that showed he was fine, but still a bit broken on the inside. Logan took Kurt into his arms, not giving two shits about who was in the room and gave Kurt a quick kiss, which was returned onto his cheek. Mystique saw the act that had just unfolded between the two and her face fell into an angry expression. "You old, pervert! What the hell is wrong with you?! He is only 19 and you are praying on him!" She left the food and got in Logan's face. "There is everything wrong with you!" It was time for Kurt to intervene. "Raven, I'm of a legal age and ve are not doing anything wrong." He tried to reason with the assassin. Before she got to yelling again, Logan made a point. "He is right. He is a responsible adult now, an can make his own mind up." Instead of more yelling, the blue woman growled and made sorts of angry sounds before turning back and making dinner angerly. "If i so much as hear anything coming from your room I will personally dismember you and give you to Sabertooth, Logan."

After a meal filled with Wolverine and Mystique glaring at each other and Kurt eating quietly as well as nervously, the TV was turned on to Kurt's favored show, Whose Line Is It Anyways. In a different room, Logan was glaring at Mystique while she cleaned up. "Quit glaring at me, you'll drill a hole into me." Logan smirked. "Wish so." Mystique rolled her eyes. "Yeah yeah. I don't like that your with Kurt. You always end up killing your partners." The lady said with venom. The Canadian held back his claws from popping out. "Its different this time. I need to protect him. He is all i'v got." Mystique walked up to him. "Kurt and Anna Marie are all I have!" She yelled quietly. "I am not willing to let my son go off with a phyco-" "I am no psychopathy, miss drops her child in a fuckin river. I care and even... Love Kurt. I may have a fuckin shit path but he is mine to protects and keep safe. I am keeping him from hurting anymore. I cant see that happen." At first, Mystique was going to punch him due to the river comment, but as he kept talking she got calmer and soon to the point of realization that her son was safe. She turned around and Logan could smelt the large flood of release from her.


	8. Chapter 8

After about a week mystique left due to work, leaving the two men alone in the little house. It had been 3 day sense Mystique left, and it could not be any easier for Logan and Kurt to cuddle. Right now the two were on the couch as Logan procrastinated about getting groceries. "I vill be fine." Kurt said with a roll of his eyes while Logan argued "If I leave they might take you." "only if they find Zhe Prof and he tells where we are. Zat will not happen." Kurt kissed Logan's cheek. "Fooooood~ Huuunnngryyyy~" A sigh came from the older man. "Ok, ok." He stood up after stealing a kiss from Kurt. "I'll be back in an hour or so. Don't open the door for anyone." Kurt waved a three figured hand as to dismiss him. Logan came up behind the couch and leaned over it to wrap his arms around him while kissing his cheek. "Kurt, Be careful" He turned around on the couch and kissed Logan, savoring the taste of the stake and cheese grinders they had. "I could tell you the same thing." He put his hands on the others cheeks and smiled sweetly as Logan kissed his forehead. "I just worry about my elf." Kurt knew he could handle himself. "I have been an X-men for a while und I know how to take care of myself. Pick up some more popcorn vile you are shopping. Ve can Vatch a movie or two vhen you get back." Logan nodded and held one of the hands on his cheek. "You make me a sappy love ridden teenager." Kurt giggled a bit in response, earning a smile from the man he admired so much. "I'll be right here vhen you get back. I vill be on Zhis couch." The blue teens words put Logan at ease. "Good." After one last soft kiss, Logan approached the door and left.

An hour after Logan left, Kurt got bored of watching TV and went to his room to grab one of the few books. Sitting on the couch and reading as he left the tv on, he failed to hear the front door open before it closed. He flipped the page with his tail and continued to read, even as silent footsteps slowly approached behind him. He spun around quickly when he heard something snap open. It was the snap of a metal color that just now found itself tightly clasped around Kurt's neck. He kicked the intruder who whose all black with there face covered by a metal mask. The intruder barely moved, he just grabbed Kurt by the tail and pulled him, dragging him on the floor before throwing him and causing him to hit the wall. Of course Kurt tried to teleport but it wast working. He hit his head once he collided with the hard wall and once he got feeling for what was around him he lept up to pounce the tall man, but was promptly punched, ending in being knocked out, and carried out of the small house.


	9. Chapter 9

/I am so sorry its so short. I have been super busy and running out of ideas./

Logan was only halfway down the walkway to the house when he knew something was wrong. He smelt it. A sent he hoped never to small again. It was Kurt's blood. He dropped the brown paper bags to the ground as he ran into the damaged home. Cracks in the walls, the couch was moved a bit. Defenant signs of struggle. He let out a roar before sniffing around to see how fresh the sent was. There was still a sent trail he could follow. He didn't grab anything before running out of the house.

Logan followed the sent of Kurt until the trail stopped. He was in a large town were people were all over the place. The mix of sents from everyone was to much to keep his sent on Kurt. He wondered in the general direction the sent was going. How could he had let this happen. He should have just had Kurt come with him.

Logan pulled out his phone, dialing The Professors private number. "Ah, Hello Logan." The Professor answered after reading caller ID.  
"Hes gone Chuck. They took him." Logan growled into the phone. The Professor immediately replied. "Then we will find him. I will get to Cerebro and try to find Kurt."

"I was just tracking his sent but I lost it in this city. Hurry and get the Xmen her now. We need to-" Logan was then interrupted by The Professor.

"No." He stated as he traveled the hallways of the institute.  
"No?! What the fu-" Logan was again interrupted.  
"We need a plan and to locate him before anything. I will notify the others but for now I cannot send anyone until I have Located Kurt." Logan knew The Professor was right so he just didn't bother replying to those words. "I went to get food but Kurt was gone. I smelt blood. There was signs of struggle... He was taken by someone whose sent I don't know." The Professor sighed and said. "I'll call you back when we have a plan. He hung up his cell phone and sighed immideatly rolling down the hallway to where storm sat watching gossip girls with Jean. "Girls. Get to Cerebro."  
Storm looked back at him with Jean as the both stoodup. "Why? What happened." Jean passed storm and began to wheel him down to there target location. "Kurt has been taken by someone and we need to locate him."The girls gasped. "But how? Logan was with him." Jean asked worriedly. Kurt was a close friend of hers and if anything happened to her friends...


	10. Chapter 10

Kurt woke in a cold place with a blindfold on. His head pounded as he tried to teleport out, but couldn't. He tried to move his tail but it was strapped to his back. His hands were tied behind his back as well, only his legs were free. he sat up but immediately went to the ground due to a harsh hit on his head from a large hand. Kurt groaned into his gag while he stay on the ground, trying to stop his head from pounding. A hand on his left ankle distracted him as it grabbed harshly a second hand within to his other one as he realized he wasn't clothed. He felt his legs spread as he kicked and fussed, knowing what was happening. The tied up mutant began to cry softly as he felt something rather large against his personal hole. His squirming only made the others grip tighter. "Don't stop squirming it hurt even more~" A ruff strange voice told him as it licked his lobe. Kurt whined against his gag and continued his squirming until he felt a sharpness in his lower leg, screaming into his gag as something sunk into his leg. it was some sort of dagger or knife.

Kurt's crying worsened at feeling pain and he tried not to squirm, seeing no way out. He screamed into the gag as something quickly entered him, hurting like all hell he squirmed again but got a punch to the face as he tried to move his legs to make him leave. His legs were now tied to be around the stranger. Kurt stayed as still as he could, crying and trying to distract himself from the pain, but couldn't when the other began to thrust quickly into his ripping tightness. After a few minutes of this he stayed still, pain overpowering any other feeling as he lay their, whimpering. He was being thrusted into, harsh, deep and hard. Finally after what felt like hours but was only an hour the thrusting stopped and stayed deep inside the mutant, filling him completely with his sticky cum. Kurt whimpered quietly, tears soaking his blindfold.

Kurt lay with his legs now untied on a cold cement floor, dripping out his hole and staying still, passing out quickly as he felt the knife leave his lower leg and stab back into the leg near the original stab. Thats when he blacked out.

"Have I done wrong? Why must I be this way? I have given no reason for offence, but have gotten no mercy for my unprovoked punishment."


	11. Chapter 11

Toad sat on the couch watching TV while Lance complained about the single life again. Just them two left at the house again while the others were at the movies. "Would you shut up, your makin mah ears bleed."  
Lance was about to argue but Mystique stormed in and growled. "BOYS! UP! NOW!" They immediately lined up infront of her and she groaned. "Is it really only you two home?" She got a reply in the form of them both nodding. "Fine, whatever. Suit up. We need to be at the Xavier Institute in half an hour." Immediate protest came from them both. "What the hell? They are our enemies." Lance argued before Toad added on, "Hold up Dawg. Why are we going there? The way you talk is making it seem like they know we are coming."  
"Because I say so. NOW GET DRESSED!" She yelled fiercely, causing the pair to yelp and hurry to their own rooms.

Mystique drove them in her Viper. On the way there Mystique was wondering if she should tell them on the way or once they got there. Maybe on the way would be easiest."I hope Kitty isn't there." Lance realized before groaning.  
"She is. Don't worry. We are probably not going to have to deal with the brat. A small group was sent ahead." Surprisingly it was Toad who spoke first. "Whaaaa?... Sent ahead? What the hell is going on here?" He earned a glare from the woman in the rear view mirror who had made them both sit in the back. "Sorry. I meant, What the hell is going on here, Mam."  
"You guys should know I guess." She told them. "There member Nightcrawler, Kurt. Well, he went missing a little while ago... Charles called me for help."  
"Ah shit... Really? Kurts gone?" Toad frowned softly. They had developed a friendship after a while of hating each other. Now its more of friendly beating the crap out each other and actually hanging out sometimes while play argueing and banter. Fuzzy hadn't called recently so Toad just thought he didn't wanna hang.

"That really does suck. Hes a nice guy I guess but what does this have to do with the Brotherhood?" A confused Lance asked. "It has nothing to do with the Brotherhood, but everything to do with me. It's none of your business but I'm going to tell you why." The two listened in as she started. "Very long story short, I am Kurt's mother. I gave birth to him in Bavaria, Germany. I... Accidentally dropped him over a waterfall on a bridge while being chased by a human mob... I assume him dead after a while. Its more complicated but, that is none of your damn business."  
After that all sunk in Toad blurted out. "How do you **_accidentally, _**drop a baby over a waterfall?" Instead of speaking she slammed on the breaks and the one who wasn't buckled smashed his face into the back of the shotgun seat. Toad groaned as he rubbed his face. "Point taken." He muttered while Lance held back laughter.

Once they arrived the gates opened immediately to let them in. They walked into the front doors after parking in front and immediately saw only. Charles and Hank. "Charles."  
"Raven"  
They proceeded to a room with a huge round table and some X-men. "So, we got a general location on him. Just got to pinpoint it. Instead of sending Kitty with Hank and Bobby I sent her with Spike and Ororo. This is manly due to Logan needing air assistance from Ororo in case they need to get up high."  
Raven didn't seem to care about who went with who. "Well I have these two with me. The others weren't home. Not sure they all would've worked well with you all anyways." Nobody really argued with that.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Holly cat 99**_ \- Not completely going by Evolution cannon. I was talking about stuff from comics, specifically of when he was in the circus.

Kurt felt helpless. He knew people must be looking for him, but he didn't know how to make sure they knew he was still alive. He feared for his life often. These past 2 months, or what felt like a year, have been torture. Between all the rape and torture he had almost given up. He left his blood in all his cells. At least this cell he had a small tinted window that was high up, showing he was in a basement and in the woods. Kurt wished he could stand to maybe see if the window was easily opened, but his leg wouldn't move for him. The people who kept him captured stopped using chains, instead they just tossed him in with only the power dampener. His back ached with cuts and bruises.

They were getting close to the delivery spot... Wherever the hell that is... All he knew is who he was being given too. It was Trask.  
Footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs. Kurt just closed his eyes, trying to pretend he didn't exist.  
"Get up." The man grunted. Kurt slowly opened him eyes, looking at him with a mix of fear and confusion. The man opened the cell door. "Right. Your fucking leg." The man groaned and pulled Kurt onto his shoulder. Kurt felt so much pain stab through his body, but he was to scared to make a sound. He was carried out the cell. This was the confusing bit. they would usually inject him with a liquid to knock him out, or just hit him really hard. For the first time in a long time the sun hit his face from out a window they went past after upstairs.  
Those thoughts were abruptly halted by the scary man tossing him onto the couch. The young mutant just looked away, staring out the window, trying to establish where the hell he was but all he could see was trees and sunlight. While he stared out the window he allowed himself to be tied with rope. Kurt's tail wasn't tied because they knew he could barely move it. whenever it moved on its own out of habit it sent sharp pains through his back.  
Only a few more minutes passed until the man left. Kurt noticed the cameras set up in the room, fearing the worst for himself.

Mystique sighed as she sat in Kurt's room. She was proud of him. Proud he grew up well without her, and proud of his life, but she couldn't help the worry in the pit of her stomach... maybe it wasn't all worry. Maybe it was guilt. Guilt for the feeling he must of felt growing up without her. The feeling of thinking his mother didn't love him. She did. She truly loved him but she was to dedicated to her work and accomplishments to just throw it away for one person. What would have happened if she had kept him? She lay on his bed with that feeling still in her stomach. There was nothing she could do about it now. She might as well give up and go back to work. Maybe if she took enough time just working she could trick herself into forgetting about him. It has been a few months and they were not sure where to find him.  
No. She had to find him. Not because she was hoping he would forgive her, but Because its her job as a mother, weather or not she was a good one.


End file.
